Horror Highschool A Collaboration
by NikoRu Rene
Summary: Not all Serial-Killer-Highschools are as normal as you think. Amy seems to be the only 'normal' killer who meets Megan, who has no clue what's going on, and Destiny, who was enrolled by mistake! This is a collab with MegaKiraraLover and Dream'sRealm


I woke up that Monday morning, as usual, beat down and tired. I placed my hand over my alarm clock and stumbled over to the small bathroom that my family and I shared in the small apartment that I called my home. I looked at myself in the mirror and winced. Heavy dark circles were set deep under my eyes and my face looked even more haggard than it did last night. My once fiery green eyes have dulled and my lips looked pale as if I was sick. Was this really the person I had become? Nightmares and sleep. I hated them both. Ever since I was a little girl, I had nightmares and ever since my dear father's accident...well they have been getting worse. And they were always the same. Me running from my father while he is yelling obscenities at my back but I know I can never run fast enough. He always catches me. He always catches me in real life too. There is no escape for me, asleep or awake.

I quickly brushed my long golden brown hair, brushed my teeth, and dashed back into the room I shared with my sister. School started soon and I didn't want to be late to my first day. I thrust on a black shirt, my jeans, my cross necklace that I seemed to wear at all times, and my emerald ring. Almost tripping over myself, I hopped up and down and tried to put on my black sneakers as I raced into the kitchen. I looked over to my parent's room and made sure they were both asleep. They were. I reached under the sink cabinet and grabbed my salvation for the day. A can of energy drink bursting with caffeine. This should get me through the school day, at least. I grabbed a pop-tart from the cupboard and hurried out the door. Ever since I got my driver's license, I would purposely wake up early just so I wouldn't have to see my father in the morning. He was getting worse and worse every day and my presence did nothing to help anything so I figured if I wasn't there in the mornings, things would be a bit better. That and I have school. Precious hours spent away from home and away from HIM.

I shouldered my black backpack and stepped outside. The air outside was cool and I smiled as the wind blew through my hair. It seemed like today was turning out just fine. This school couldn't be as bad as the ones I previously went to. I jumped into my father's old pickup truck and headed out towards my new school. I had received an invitation to it during the summer, don't know why though. No one seems to know about it...so why do I? And the strange man who gave me the invitation just disappeared into thin air. Weird, huh? Well, I didn't care either way. My parents didn't seem to either. The school was dirt cheap and thus a perfect place for me.

While driving, I quickly downed my energy drink and pop-tart then pulled out the directions to the school. Wait..that can't be right. The paper was blank. It gave a description of the school and then nothing. I swear, there were directions on there earlier. What happened to them? Okay, Megan calm down. I am sure it is nothing. Probably my mind playing tricks on me, right? I tried to calm down and keep my eyes on the road. I would go back home and look for the real directions. Maybe my sister played a trick on me. Yeah, my sister.

Before, I could think further a dark mist surrounded me. The mist was so thick I couldn't even see. What was going on here? I slowly kept my truck moving hoping I wouldn't hit anything. Maybe there was a sudden storm? Okay, I was really starting to get freaked out now. How much caffeine was in that drink I had this morning? I never had this problem before. Shaking my head in disbelief, I kept on driving through the mysterious dark mist until I reached a large building up ahead. Playing along with whatever weird fantasy I was having at the time, I moved toward it. It was a school. The school's walls were a dark gray and spider webs and dust clung onto the walls. Curiously, I pulled the car to a stop in front of it and stepped outside. The air here was deathly still and I looked around for other people. There was no one. Okay...this is starting to get a bit creepy. I walked towards the front door and cautiously opened it. Surprisingly, the inside of the school looked brand new. Metal lockers lined the main hallway and classroom doors. I reached into my backpack and pulled out the supposedly blank paper that led me here. Taking another look, I saw my entire schedule printed on it as clear as day. Figuring this was still a weird dream, I looked again at my paper to find my locker number. Finding it, I walked down two more hallways until I came to it. I carefully entered the code in the lock and opened it. All my school books were already placed in there as if I went to this school already. Sighing, I checked my schedule for my first class. English, absolutely perfect. I grabbed my binder and book and headed over towards the class. I heard the dull roar of students talking before I even walked in. Weird. I didn't even see any other students. How could they just appear out of nowhere like this?

I grasped the handle to the door and with one final breath, opened it. I was met with a typical classroom. Students were sprawled everywhere, chatting within their normal groups. The teacher looked at me in annoyance and told the class to calm down.

"Class, listen up! It looks like our last student has finally arrived. Make her feel welcome. Miss McKay, I presume? You may take your seat over there and we can begin class", the teacher said. He pointed to an empty chair next to burnt young man. His skin looked like he had gone through a bad fire and he was wearing a green and red striped sweater, jeans, and a black fedora. What I found most odd about this kid though was the glove he wore on his right hand. It looked like a bladed gardening glove. What did I get myself into? And who are these people? Bladed gloves...I thought weapons weren't allowed at school. They certainly weren't allowed where I used to go to school. The strange boy just stared at me, rolled his eyes, and turned away. Alright then...I took the empty seat next to him, pulled out my books, and was ready for class to begin. Feeling eyes staring at me, I opened my English book and began to read a random page. God, it sucks to be the new kid.

"Now that that is settled, we can begin. Open your textbooks to page four and we shall begin to read the piece of literature. Would anyone like to start us off? No? I will call on someone if no one volunteers", the teacher ordered. I flipped to the requested page and smiled. I loved this man! The story we were about to read was Edgar Allen Poe: The Tell-Tale Heart. I slowly raised my hand and the teacher immediately called on me resulting in a round of whispers from the entire class. And I hoped I would go unnoticed. Pfft, not a chance here I guess.

"Miss McKay? Excellent! It is nice to see a student with respect for literature and the courage to stand up to any challenge! Now my dear, shall we begin?" The teacher's annoyed attitude before was replaced with happiness. I smiled softly and began to read. At least I made the teacher's day.

"True! Nervous, very, very dreadfully nervous I had been and am; but why will you say that I am mad? The disease had sharpened my senses- not destroyed- not dulled them. Above all was the sense of hearing acute. I heard all things in the heaven and in the earth. I heard many things in hell. How, then, am I mad? Hearken! and observe how healthily- how calmly I can tell you the whole story...", I read adding emphasis on certain words where they were needed. My voice rang out strong and clear as I read and all talking ceased. I had gotten through the first page when the teacher interrupted me with a large grin.

"You read this as if you had read it a thousand times. A fellow Poe fan, I see? Excellent work, Miss McKay. I see that we will get along just fine this year! Now anyone else?" I blushed and nodded quickly.

"You are welcome", I whispered and went back to reading. I saw a group of girls in the corner roll their eyes at me but I did not care. This was only a dream, right? Two girls caught my eye though. Instead of shooting me glares or rolling their eyes, they smiled and waved at me. I slowly waved back to them. Hmm, they seem nice. I placed my hand down and went back to my reading.

"We all have a bit of madness in us class, whether we choose to see it or not. Madness and evil lie within every human being. It is simply in our nature. The difference between us and other people is how we channel that evil and how we use it: for better or for worse. Class dismissed! Remember homework, is one page 16 and I expect it done", the teacher said before the bell ending class rang. I raised an eyebrow at his speech and began packing up. What was with the speech about madness? I saw out of the corner of my eye several people smiling at his statement. What exactly was he implying by that speech? If this is still a dream, then it is a super freaky one. I admit, Edgar Allen Poe is an amazing write, but from what I saw in the book all the pieces of literature were like that: filled with death, revenge, or something along those lines. Weird...

As quickly as the period had started, it ended and I was glad. Even though I enjoy reading extremely, I felt a bit awkward. It will go by eventually though. At all the schools I've been to, no one has ever paid attention to me. I just stuck to the background and went on with life. That is how it must always be with me. My thoughts were interrupted, however when I ran into the two girls that waved to me after I read earlier. I was just about to leave when they stopped in front of me.

* * *

When the new girl walked into the room, I watched her every move. I watched the way she walked, the way she talked. The way she turned a page. The way she read the pages of The Tell-Tale Heart, the way she blushed when the teacher complimented her. I knew at an instant that this girl was like me. A human.

'_Praise the Lord, I found another one! I wasn't alone in this place, after all! Now's my chance to actually make a friend! At least we'd have something in common, right?'_

You see, I'm just a human. A human in a high school for serial killers. How in the world my parents got sucked into enrolling me here was a pretty good question, but I knew it wouldn't be answered anytime soon. My parents didn't really know a thing about what goes on in the world other than their own, which revolves around their work and making money. But I don't really blame them for this. They're always so busy; they just must have thought it was a different school.

I couldn't help but watch Megan as she glanced around the room. She seemed just as weirded out as I was when I first got here in the beginning of the year. I had just enrolled in the beginning of my junior year, and it was getting close to the end of the first quarter by now, so most of the others have gotten used to the fact that I'm not a serial killer. Well, at least I thought they did. For all I knew, they could be making fun of my behind their backs. I have had yet to make any friends, though. Sure, some people have been nice to me – the teachers, but I don't think that exactly helped with my social life. They were really the only ones that kinda understood what I was going through, since I obviously didn't belong there. Of course, they scared the living snot out of me as well, but they were much more relaxed and patient with me. I'll have to give them all something for Christmas…

'…_What do you give a serial killer for Christmas? A knife set?'_

I shook the thought out of my head at an instant when I saw that Megan was looking at me. I then realized that I was smiling at her this whole time.

'_Oh, geeze, way to make a good impression, Desty…'_

I could feel my face get red and I gave her a small wave, predicting her pale face laughing at me and turning away. Only, she didn't. Instead, the waved back, slowly, as if she was being hesitant as well. I felt myself flinch slightly before quickly turning back to the textbook.

'_She waved back…she actually waved back! Maybe she wants to be my friend, too!'_

If I was alone right now, I'd be dancing on top of my bed to line-dance music and singing the lyrics while the butlers and maids cluttered around my door in confusion. If only I could do that now…

As soon as I thought that, the bell rang. I slowly got to my feet, gathered my belongings in my backpack, and thought about where I was going next.

'_Math, I think. Come to think of it, why did serial killers need to know about math? Shouldn't they just be getting taught how to…kill?'_

My thoughts were, once again, interrupted when I saw that Megan was getting ready to leave. For the life of me I couldn't speak to anyone else around here, but I knew I had to speak to Megan. I had to see if my prediction was right.

'_I have to see if she's a regular human being….as weird as that just sounded.'_

I quickly pulled on my backpack and scurried literally in front of her. Okay, I didn't exactly mean to get in her face, but, in a way, I kinda did. I jumped out of my skin when I noticed that another girl was right next to me, pulling off the same stunt as I did. Now there were two girls standing in front of her. Now, this was just plain awkward…

"Uh…hello?" I could hear Megan talking, and yet I wasn't responding. Instead, the other girl was talking for me. Or maybe she was just talking for herself.

"So, you're new around here, right?" she said, smiling thoughtfully at Megan. Megan looked right back at her, looking somewhat shocked. Perhaps she was surprised someone was talking to her?

'_Can't blame her…I would be shocked, too…'_

"I guess you can say I am," Megan replied, looking somewhat nervous still. It looked as if she was trying to keep her cool, but it wasn't exactly working as much as she wanted it to. The girl next to me seemed to take this in, but she didn't make any move to comeback from her somewhat sarcastic tone. Instead she smiled more gently at her.

"You read Edgar Allen Poe's The Tall-Tale Heart beautifully! I can only guess what the teacher said was right; you've read it tons of times before, haven't you?" I watched, fascinated, as Megan began to blush lightly, looking at the girl in shock. In all honesty, I thought she read it pretty well too, even though I had never read Edgar Allen Poe before this course. Some people just have a talent with things like that. I couldn't help but respect it. But I was also wondering why she looked so stunned. She must not have expected people to compliment her so early in the year. I could relate to that, too…

"…I'm Amy, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, Megan!" I watched dumbly as Amy shook Megan's hand, both of them smiling at one another. When they turned their gaze to me, it didn't exactly register until I heard Megan's voice return to the somewhat sarcastic, rough tone that she tried to give Amy.

"Can we help you?"

I flinched and looked straight into her eyes, feeling my face go red as the intense green color bored holes into mine. I could feel Amy's eyes on me as well, and I couldn't help but look down and stare at my flip-flops, humiliation threading through my nerves. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea. I felt like one of those wannabes who hung around certain people they wanted to be like while they made fun of them behind their back. I could only hear the back-talking now, which only made matters worse when tears started to sting the corners of my eyes. Okay, this definitely wasn't a good idea. Even if Megan was a regular human being, she wouldn't want to hang out with another one if she had the chance to hang out with serial killers. I, on the other hand, was petrified of them, so I tried to keep my distance from most, if not, all of them, which wouldn't lead me to having any friends anytime soon.

I felt my muscles twitch in my legs as they jerked to turn away from the two, the girl who I wanted to befriend and the girl who beat me to her – fair and square. I had nothing against Amy, since she seemed like such a nice person, but I was a little jealous that she was able to become friends with Megan so quickly. Why couldn't I be like that…?

"Hey, wait! Come back here, girl!" I stopped dead in my tracks as the words vibrated through my frame. I slowly turned to see Megan and Amy looking at me, their eyes somewhat soft and approachable. I stared at them, dumbfounded.

'_They…they really want me to…?'_

"Don't just stand there, girl! Come over here!"

'…_Come back?'_

I slowly made my way back to them, watching their expressions carefully. They wouldn't dare try to trick me, would they? No one ever had the audacity to do it before, so why would someone have the audacity to do it now? They probably had much better things to do anyway. When I reached Megan and Amy, I noticed that our positions were switched. Before it was Megan against two girls she didn't know, now it was me against two girls I didn't know.

'_Would I use the word déjà vu at this moment?'_

"What's the matter? Why did you walk away?" Amy asked gently, her somewhat comforting gaze trying to decipher mine. I couldn't help but stare back at her, slightly – not in a creepy way – entranced. Even though I didn't know Amy at all, she was the friendliest person I have ever met, and she only said one thing to me. I hadn't a clue whether or not she was a serial killer or not, but she seemed to have the air that she was, in some way or another. When I noticed that the first time I saw her, I made sure to steer clear from her like all the other serial killers here.

"I-I…" I felt my face burn red again as I steered my gaze to my shoes. Out of nervous habit, I started to play with my hair. "I-I…I-I'm sorry, I…"

"Hey, girl, relax." I looked up quickly to see Megan watching me, her gaze cooling down from before. She spoke in a softer tone, which I could only make out that she felt pity for me, maybe. Megan seemed to be a little more intimidating then Amy, but…there was just something about her.

"We're not going to kill you or anything! We just want to know why you walked up to me. Is there something you need? What's your name, anyway?" I swallowed softly, pushing my long bangs out of my eyes.

"I-I'm Destiny. D-Destiny Marshala." Amy gave me a smile before sticking her hand out to me.

"I'm Amy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Destiny!" I could feel my hand shaking by itself, adding more oomph to the handshake then it should have. Megan then stuck out her hand as well.

"I'm Megan. It's nice to meet you." I shook her hand with the same tremor as I did with Amy.

"So…why did you walk up to me?" Megan asked. I quickly looked down, starting to play with my hair again.

"W-well…I-I…I-I wanted to ask you something…"

"…Well, what is it-?"

"A-are you a regular human?"

* * *

"A-are you a regular human?"

I blinked at this adorably shy girl, Destiny, blankly. Then twice more to make sure. Then I glanced at Megan to see her similarly stunned by the question.

"Erm, not to be rude, but why do you ask that?" I asked back with another blink. I knew it was getting repetitive, but what an odd question...strange...strange question...

Destiny turned an even deeper red than before and it was all I could do not to hug her and coo over her adorableness. "W-well," she tried, still stuttering, "I-I mean...th-this school...y-you noticed, right? I'm...I'm not just b-being weird?"

It took a few seconds for me to understand and when the metaphorical lightbulb went off, I suddenly realized-ho shit, these two weren't...like the rest of us. "Oh. Um, yes, I'm human...but I guess you're asking about...the other thing?"

"Other thing?" Destiny asked blankly. This was the first time I heard her just confused and not defensive and once again the metaphorical lightbulb went off. This girl didn't know, did she...oh lord this was getting complicated fast.

"I think that answers your question, Destiny," I said with a faint smile, purposely dragging the conversation away from my status as 'normal'. "Anyway, I've got to get going; I'm going to Math with Mr. Karloff next. I'll see you guys later, though, right?"

I waited for the two to nod before hesitating. Then, blurting it out, I said, "CanIhaveahug?"

Destiny turned brighter red than before and Megan seemed to tense but eventually Destiny hesitantly opened her arms. I grinned and grabbed her in a gentle and quick hug, correctly guessing she'd be uncomfortable otherwise, then when Megan still didn't answer I took her hand and shook it instead in order to respect her personal space.

"See you later!"

With a wave, I jogged off to where my long-time friend Hannibal was politely waiting for me with a bemused expression on the other side of the hallway.

"Miss Muse," he politely greeted as always. I grinned at his polite tone.

"Mister Lector," I said in my most posh voice before laughing outright. Hannibal, as always, was unaffected and merely smiled charmingly as we started our way toward our shared math class. "How's your day going, Hannibal?"

"The usual, of course...Count Trepes was delightful as always with his History of War class. Wonderful detail on his own part in the Ottoman Campaign."

I barely held back my disgust at that bit of historical information, knowing that particular teacher was called Count Trepes, 'The Impaler', for a reason; I wasn't squeamish by any means (it was hard to be and still survive this school), but torture for the sake of torture still made me grimace. "Wonderful, right."

Hannibal chuckled at me as we entered Mr. Karloff's classroom, me waving at the teacher, who nodded back. "So," Hannibal began, tone professional, "if you don't mind me asking, who were the two you were conversing with before deciding to join me, Amy?"

I brightened at the thought of my potential new friends. "Oh, that was Destiny-the shy girl, you've seen her around, she tries not to talk to anyone really-and the new girl, Megan."

Hannibal seemed faintly interested. "I had heard we were receiving a new student. Have they told you what they specialize in yet?"

"Being normal, apparently," I blandly told him. I relished in the rare surprised look Hannibal adopted and nodded at his silent question. "Destiny seems to be here by accident and Megan, based on what I've seen, has no idea what this school is about."

"Fascinating," mumbled Hannibal. The teacher began to speak before he could go farther, the bell having run during my revelation and I settled into my least favorite class despite the awesome teacher. Seems things were going to be getting interesting in the days to come...I couldn't wait to talk to my boyfriend and other few, close friends about this...

* * *

After that girl Amy left, I was still tense and running that one question over and over in my head. "Are you a regular human?" I turned to Destiny, still embarrassed, and wanted desperately to ask her what was going on. And what other thing was Amy referring to? Were we in some sort of asylum?

"Hey, Destiny. What were you talking about when you asked if I was a regular human? And what other thing was Amy asking about? What exactly is going on here?" I asked finally, trying desperately to keep my voice as gentle as possible. Destiny looked at me and then began fiddling with a strand of her dirty blonde hair nervously.

"I-I w-was just wondering if you w-were like them", she answered. I sighed in frustration and asked her my question again.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"S-serial killers. T-this school is full of s-serial killers", was the answer I received. I looked at Destiny as if she grew two heads or something. Serial killers? Some dream...Alright Megan, time to lay off the caffeine.

"Serial killers? But that can't be possible. Why would serial killers be at a school?" Ugh, this was getting more and more confusing by the minute.

"I-I don't know. I'm t-trying to figure that out myself", Destiny told me.

"But why don't I see any serial killers? I mean that kid in class with the burnt skin looked pretty weird and his glove...but I...ugh, I am not even sure at this point. I am still trying to convince myself this is all just a weird dream. But I don't know. Maybe you are right. The school suddenly appearing out of mist doesn't exactly do wonders for my nerves. I guess we'll have to figure this out together", I said. Destiny looked up at me surprised and smiled as if those were the exact words that she wanted to hear.

"O-okay".

"Oh and Destiny? I...well, I am sorry if I scared you earlier. People usually don't talk to me because I look so rough. Thank you for trying though, even if I did completely ruin it with my stare", I apologized.

"Oh! It i-is alright. I-I actually like your eyes. Th-they're pretty". I smiled at her, a real sincere smile.

"Thanks. Nobody has ever said that to me before". Destiny let out a small giggle.

"Y-you're welcome". Destiny and I then began walking to our next class which we conveniently both shared: Chemistry. Should be fun, I thought sarcastically. Science is always a real joy to be a part of. Before we could walk five feet though, the strange guy I saw from my English class stopped in front of us.

"Hey ladies, shouldn't you be heading to class?" he asked. His voice sounded deep with a dark, rough undertone that made me shiver. I did not like shivering. I shot him my best glare and tried staring him down. It usually worked with all the kids teasing me at my last school.

"Shouldn't you be heading to a dermatologist? What do you want?" I retorted. He looked angry when I said this as if I struck a nerve and sneered at me.

"Just wanted to warn you. I know you are a new here and you don't look like any killer I have seen. Wouldn't want to see you die", he smirked. Wait, did he actually just threaten me? Oh, that is it!

"Listen here, bub! Threaten me again and I promise my face laughing will be the last thing you will ever see, got it? And just for your information, even if you did pose a threat to me I am not afraid to die. I am especially not afraid of jerks like you who have nothing else to do in their spare time but lounge around like the macho men they are and complain about everything", I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and he stared at me in surprise as if he didn't expect me to ever do something like that. In his dreams, maybe. I am not weak. My other arm tensed into a fist and I was about to do something when I noticed other people started to stare at us in the hall. One was tall with a hockey mask and the other with some white facial mask. They were staring at me with sheer curiosity. They've probably never seen a girl stand up to this creep. I turned to my right to look at Destiny and my heart nearly broke when I saw her state. She was staring at me in horror, shaking like a leaf. Lowering my head in shame, I let go of him and tried to comfort Destiny. I could see out of the corner of my eye, the strange burnt guy smirking and rubbing the fabric where I grabbed him. Oh, he is so going to get it. Not today but I swear one of these days there will be no one to stop me.

"Hey, Destiny? You alright?" Destiny raised her head cautiously and looked at me. She looked absolutely terrified.

"I-I am s-so so-sorry", she managed to stutter out. I gave her the most comforting smile I could give and put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I am sorry. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that. I didn't mean to scare you. I guess I get carried away sometimes. It is going to be alright. Now...shouldn't we be getting to class? At this rate, we are probably really late and I have no intention of meeting this school's principal anytime soon", I comforted. She shakily nodded and I gently smiled. I thought for a minute I mentally scarred her.

"S-sure, let's g-go!" We started to walk down the hallway when that kid from before interrupted us walking yet again.

"You two have Chemistry, right?" he asked. I was glaring at him so much that I swear my face was going to get stuck this way.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I replied roughly.

"I have that class too. And in case you want to get in trouble, I can show you where it is. Unless you want to roam the halls in search for it?" Destiny glanced at him cautiously and my arms tensed once more.

"I think we can-". I turned to the lockers against the hallway and those two people from before were nowhere to be found. Odd...Well, looks like I am stuck with the creep who I want to strangle with my bare hands right now.

"Fine. Take us to it, but try anything else and you won't like what you find", I growled. And so that is how we ended up in what looked like the school's basement with thirty other weird-looking people. The place was dark and sort of creepy looking. Weird instruments and chemicals were all over the place. There was even a rusty metal lab table that looked like it previously held bodies. Okay, my creepy scale has just been topped off...

"Here it is. Better go to your seat quietly though or else Dr. Frankenstein will find out you were late. I should know. I've come here late tons of times. Haven't been found out once", Freddy bragged. Dr. Frankenstein? Wow...It looks like Freddy's statement was short-lived however. A skinny man with slicked back black hair dressed in lab coat turned towards us in the doorway. This was not going to be good...

"Mr. Krueger, I am not surprised to see you late what with your notorious record and all. I am surprised however to see you at this time, Miss Marshala. No matter. I will let you off with a warning, this time. Ah! I see our new student is here. Come on, come on! Don't be shy! I am sure we are all excited to meet our new student, yes?" Dr. Frankenstein said in a brisk tone. Before I could even blink, the doctor had grabbed my arm and pulled me enthusiastically to the head of the classroom. My whole body became tense of sixty pairs of eyes became fixed on me.

"This, my class, is Miss McKay or Megan if you wish to befriend her. Say hello, class!" A collective mutter of hello's swept across the room and I suddenly felt very warm. I fidgeted in place until the teacher looked at me with understanding and sent me to my seat at the back of the classroom. He then began lecturing on chemicals and other such things, I can't remember though. I think I faded him out after five minutes of lecturing. I hate science. Well, I hate math too but science is just a bit better than math. When is lunch again? I discreetly took out my schedule from my jean pocket and read that it was in four hours at least. Sighing, I rested my head on one of my hands. Something told me that this was going to be one long and crazy day.

* * *

**END CHAPTAH!**

** Yes, this is finally on the ROAD! Haw yeah!**

** Okay, well, this story IS a collab made by Dream'sRealm, MegaKiraraLover and I. I wasn't really planning on doing this until JA was over, but I was talking to Dreamy about it and we decided to see if we could find one other person to do it with us, and if we could, we would get started, and if we couldn't, we would wait until we could find someone, and lo and be MKL popped up and asked for the role of Michael's OC! And so, here we are!**

** I DO use Destiny in this story because I really can't see any other OC with Jason, since, well, I don't want to think about it. But I promise there isn't going to be any spoilers and/or references to JA at all in this story. It's a story all in its own world. We did decide to put this on my account, but really we ALL worked on this. I won't take all the credit for this, but only the pieces that I worked on. So if you could, try to be specific about who you're addressing if you write a review. Mention who you're talking to! *Grin***

** I really hope you guys liked this! Please leave reviews! Tell us what you think!**

** -NikoRu Rene **

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Well as you know my name is Dream'sRealm or Dreamy-Meg and Dreamy-chan if you prefer. I am really excited to be doing this and I hope we get a lot of good feedback. I just want to ask you guys a few questions. Does Megan come off as a Mary Sue in any way, do I make her too angry, or does Freddy seem OOC? I am really paranoid so I need your guys's opinions. And if you want to talk to me, just PM me. I am sort of new to FF and would love to talk to people. Freddy can't wait to hear from you guys!**

**Freddy: Yeah, sure...**

**Me: :D **

**Freddy: *rolls eyes and walks away***

**Me: D: Hey wait!**

* * *

**MKL's Post-Production Notes (5-13-2012): Heee, this was so much fun to write. Amy is anything but "normal," as you may have guessed by her conversation with the others. She's going to be the others' connections to a good chunk of the main characters in the story, but her POVs will be noticeably shorter than the others, more often than not. She needs the least character development so I hope you all don't mind. She's really there to make sure Destiny and Megan meet the others. But I'm not going to say anything more about Amy's secret life; you'll just have to keep reading to find out~ ^.^**

**PS-Dreamy and Niko are wonderful writers, aren't they? It's a lot of fun working with them, and I want to thank them for their patience with my strange personality and habits. Like calling my "A/N"s "Post-Production Notes" and filling their minds with random horror/killer facts they'll never really need to know in real life. -sheepish grin-**


End file.
